fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wycieczka na Hawaje
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 5 ''"Wycieczka na Hawaje"'' Wstęp Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Nowej Wyspie! Nasi zawodnicy dowiedzieli się, że nowy uczestnik - Ping Pong jest gejem. Staci popadła przez to w depresję, a Mike dostał biegunki kiedy ten wyznał mu, że go kocha. Sprowadzenie go do programu było najlepszym pomysłem! Pierwsze zadanie polegało na kokosowym zbijaku. Zwyciężyły Palmy, a Anne Maria nieźle dostała w łeb! Później zawodnicy unikali kokosów. Nietykalność zdobyły Palmy, a na Ceremonii po raz pierwszy pojawiły się Fale. Nie wiadomo dlaczego najwięcej głosów dostała Dakota i to ona odpadła razem z Anną Marią, która wszystkich przynudzała tym, że boli ją głowa! W ramach rekompensat drużyna Fal dostanie nowego członka, który powróci do programu. Będzie nim Scott. Kończą się obrazki z poprzedniego odcinka i widać Chrisa i Scotta stojących na pomoście. Scott: Dzięki Chris, że powróciłem do programu! Chris: Nie ma za co! Podają sobie ręce. Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nową WYSPĘ!!! Opening Pokój Fal Plik:Fale.png Staci, Cameron i Lightning siedzieli w pokoju. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Scott. Cameron: Scott? Co ty tu robisz? Staci: Właśnie! Scott do nich podszedł. Scott: Chris postanowił mnie przywrócić! Doszedł do wniosku, że moja eliminacja była nieuczciwa. Cameron: Ale i tak odpadasz następny! Scott: Ja się nie dam łatwo wyeliminować! Lightning: Zobaczymy... Scott wyszedł z pokoju. Staci: Jaki wredny! On na pewno trafił by do więzienia mojej praprababki! Cameron: Trzeba się go szybko pozbyć! Staci: Wiemy. Cameron: Ale nie mozemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną porażkę! Lightning: Będziemy mieli problem! Korytarz Plik:Fale.png Tymczasem Scott spacerował po korytarzu oglądając portrety Chrisa. Scott: Kto je tu powiesił? Scott wyjmuje z kieszeni pisak i dorysowuje Chrisowi wąsy. Scott: Teraz fajnie! Pokój Palm Plik:Palmy.png Wszyscy oprócz Ping Ponga siedzą w pokoju. Brick: Ktoś może wie gdzie on poszedł? Zoey: Nie mam pojęcia! Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Mamy wielki problem! Chcemy wyrzucić Ping Ponga ale nie chcemy przegrać! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Ostatnio jest nawet dobrze. Ping Pong zaprasza mnie na randki tylko 8 razy na godzinę. Wcześniej zapraszał 9 razy na godzinę! Nagle do pokoju Palm ktoś zapukał. Mike: To pewnie Ping Pong! Brick: No to dlaczego puka? Zoey: Może zapomniał kluczy? Dawn: Pokój jest otwarty! Mike: Kto to może być? Drzwi się otwierają. Do pokoju wchodzi Scott. Scott: Witam! Wszyscy: Scott? Scott: Tak! Zoey: Co ty tu robisz? Scott: Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że powróciłem do gry! Mike: Ale jak? Scott: Normalnie. Chris wreszcie zrozumiał swój błąd i powróciłem! Scott wyszedł. Dawn: Dlaczego on tu powrócił? Bez niego było tak dobrze! Do pokoju Palm wchodzi Ping Pong. Ping Pong: Hej! Co to za facet, którego spotkałem jak stąd wychodziłem? Brick: Scott, najbardziej podły zawodnik w poprzednim sezonie. Ping Pong: Czyli nie lubicie go bardziej niż mnie? Zoey: Nie. Nadal ciebie lubimy najmniej! Ping Pong podchodzi do Mike'a. Ping Pong: Nawet ty? Mike: Tak! Ping Pong: (pokój zwierzeń) Moje życie legło w gruzach! Mike już mnie nie kocha! Chociaż to on chyba nigdy mnie nie kochał. Stołówka Około dwie godziny po wydarzeniach z pokoju Palm. Chef sprząta po śniadaniu. Na ścianach wszędzie było jedzenie. Chef: Jak oni śmieli zniszczyć moją stołówkę? Chef przeklął pod nosem i zaczął sprzątać jeszcze szybciej. Do stołówki wszedł Scott. Plik:Fale.png Scott: Cześć Chefie! Chef: Czego? Scott: Co się tu stało? Chef: Wojna na żarcie. Nie pamiętasz? Scott: Nie. Nie było mnie tutaj. Chef: Przynajmniej ty jeden w niej nie brałeś udziału! Nawet Chris rzucał moim spaghetti! Scott: No to pa! Chef: A po co tu przyszłeś? Scott: A tak sobie... Scott wyszedł ze stołówki, a Chef właśnie skończył sprzątać. Chef: Już ja się na nich zemszczę! Statek Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Wszyscy płyną statkiem. Zoey: Nie mogę! Jedziemy na Hawaje! Chris: Tak! Mike: A kto płynie tym statkiem? Chris: Chef! Lightning: Ja się nie mogę doczekać! Cameron: Jakie będzie wyzwanie? Chris: Dowiecie się jak dopłyniemy! Zoey podnosi rękę. Chris: Słucham Zoey! Zoey: Jak długo będziemy płynąć? Chris: Jeszcze z 10 minut! Zoey: To fajnie! Około 10 minut później. Scott: Gdzie te Hawaje? Chris: Nie wiem. Pójdę się spytać Chefa co się stało! Chris wstał i poszedł do Chefa. Chris: Dlaczego nie jesteśmy na Hawajach? Chef: Zrobimy mały przystanek! Chris: Aha! Chris wrócił do reszty. Chef: (pokój zwierzeń) Nadszedł czas mojej zemsty! Hahahaha! Chris: Zanim dopłyniemy na Hawaje skoczymy na jeden przystanek! Staci: Jaki? Chris: A bo ja wiem! Ping Pong: Obyśmy dopłynęli tak szybko! Chciałbym poznać kilku przystojnych chłopców! Scott: A ten co? Lighning: No bo cie wtedy nie było! Ping Pong to gej! Scott: Aha! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Chris jest pokręcony! Żeby do programu dawać geja! To jest chore! Minęło kolejne 10 minut. Zoey: Daleko jeszcze? Chris: A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Scott: Idź się spytaj Chefa! Chris: Dobra. Chris znowu poszedł do Chefa. Chris: Dlaczego nie jesteśmy jeszcze na Hawajach? Chef: Ten przystanek jest troszeczkę dalej niż Hawaje! Chris: A gdzie wogóle płyniemy? Chef: To będzie niespodzianka! Chris: Oby miła! Chris wrócił do zawodników. Chris: To miejsce gdzie najpierw się udamy jest dalej niż Hawaje! Mike: Ale gdzie to jest? Chris: Chef mi nie powiedział! Zoey: Czyli spędzimy w tej łodzi jeszcze trochę czasu. Cameron wyciąga z kieszeni talię kart. Cameron: Ktoś chce zagrać w karty? Minęły 2 godziny, a lądu nie widać. Na stole leżały porozrzucane karty, a zawodnicy patrzyli się na morze. Staci: I gdzie te Hawaje? Chris: Gdzie my płyniemy? Scott: Może się zgubiliśmy. Zoey: Mamy tu jakieś jedzenie? Chris: Nie wiem. Staci: Ja nie mam na pewno! Wszyscy spoglądają na Staci. Staci: Ja naprawdę nie mam! Staci bierze do ręki napchany czymś plecak i stara się uciec od zawodników i Chrisa. Scott: Staci, daj coś do jedzenie albo postaram się o twoją eliminację! Ping Pong: Staci, daj coś do jedzenie, bo jak dasz to ja dam ci buzi! Chris: Staci, daj coś do jedzenia bo cię wyrzucę z programu! Staci: Nigdy! Wszyscy rzucają się na Staci i chcą wydrzeć jej z rąk plecak. Lightning: Obyś tam miała proteinki! Staci: Tam są moje hamburgery! Zostawcie je! Wszyscy zaczynają bić się o plecak. W końcu plecak ląduje w wodzie. Brick: Popłynę po niego! Brick wskoczył do wody. Brick: Te hamburgery będą moje! Brick podpłyną do plecaka. Brick: Dzisiaj zjem hamburgery! Brick założył plecak. Brick: Nic wam nie dam! Nagle z wody wypłynął wielki rekin i połknął Bricka z plecakiem. Staci: O nie! Moje hamburgery! Zoey: Hamburgery? Ten rekin zeżarł Bricka! Staci: Ale hamburgery! Chris: Uznamy to za nieszczęśliwy wypadek! Telefon Chrisa zaczął dzwonić, a ten wrzucił go do morza. Chris: Ja za to nie będę ponosił odpowiedzialności! Telefon Chrisa zjadł rekin. Cameron: Ja idę do Chefa! Cameron poszedł do Chefa. Cameron: Rekin zjadł Bricka! Chef: I co mnie to? Cameron: A kiedy dojedziemy? Chef: Już niedaleko... Nadeszła noc. Cameron: Chyba nici z wyjazdu na Hawaje! Mike: W tej chwili Hawaje nie są najważniejsze! Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy! Staci: I nic nie jadłam od śniadania! Scott: Nikt z nas nie jadł! Zoey: Hej! Widzę coś na horyzoncie! Na horyzoncie pojawił się kawałek lasu. Statek płyną w kierunku małej wyspy. Wyspa Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Wszyscy wysiedli ze statku i stanęli na wyspie. Zoey: To chyba nie są Hawaje! Chef: Zgadza się! Lightning: Więc co to jest? Chris: Właśnie Chefie, co to jest? Chef wsiada do statku. Chef: Moja zemsta! Hahahahaha! Statek odpłwa a zawodnicy i Chris zostają na lądzie. Chef: Żegnajcie! Statek zniknął. Koniec części pierwszej... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy